


Twenty Seconds

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba and Ohno spend their day-off together however it is not what on Ohno's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> First posted at my lj. written for rainbowfilling@lj using my prompt 'zero gravity'. I actually want to try [zero gravity](http://www.gozerog.com/). It will be amazing, I believe. :)

It’s amazing how Arashi members day-off coincide in a year. Although they do concerts and shows almost 365 days, that doesn’t mean they actually get to see each other.They rarely get same day off at the same time.

Maybe that’s the reason why Ohno agreed to meet Aiba. Or you know, he probably missed the other. (It has been a month since the last time they hang out)

When Aiba asked him, what Ohno has in mind is eating and drinking in a bar. It never crossed in his mind about the possibility of doing extreme stuff (it will be Jun who likes it but then again this is Aiba).

So when Aiba texted him the place, Ohno got a little worried belatedly.

 

Ohno wonders if Aiba remembers (perhaps he does, for sure) the first time they tried this. It was all for an experiment years ago.

Twenty seconds… That’s all they have.

The first time they did this there was a camera to record for it was for work. Back then, Aiba was worried he would messed up, or the experiment would go wrong and hundred other reasons that could happen. That time, Ohno saw him through.

_“Don’t worry too much,” Ohno said as he placed his hand over Aiba’s fidgety hand. “Whatever happens, we’re in this together.”_

_Aiba then smiled as he held to Ohno’s hand._

 

“Are you comfortable?” Aiba asks stopping the memories from pouring then after the man finishes checking the seatbelts on them.

“Yeah.”

Aiba smiles which making Ohno ponders how Aiba’s smile always manage to create a warm bubble inside him. Ohno tries to return gesture while he hears that they’re taking off from the intercom.

 

It’s a different world up in the sky. While the sea and the sky share the same color, they don’t give similar mood. The sea gives off calmness and serenity. On the other hand, the sky makes him feel anxious at the same time exhilarated.

“Get ready,” The man tells them.

Five, Four, Three, Two, One…

Ohno takes off his seatbelt when the man gives the go signal and quickly he feels his body rises from his seat. When he glances up, he discovers Aiba now almost on the ceiling.

“Ridaa,” Aiba’s voice is full of excitement as he glides across the space shuttle. Aiba doesn’t look like a thirty year old man as he swims in air, laughing.

Why does it feels like everything is happening in slow motion; Aiba turning his head towards him, him flying out to where the latter is. Somehow, it feels like forever has passed before Ohno manages to take Aiba’s arm, almost pulling close to him.

Does time slow down when in atmosphere? Ohno thinks.

“Aiba-chan,”

 

Then he finds himself falling to Aiba all of a sudden (literally). He almost forgets it’s only for twenty seconds. (Though it felt longer)

“Ow...” They both say as they land on the floor, Ohno on top of Aiba. Aiba laughs whole-heartedly and hearing it always makes Ohno join as well even though they don’t know what they are laughing about.

 

Ohno feels refresh and so is Aiba as they get off the shuttle. After all, they did try it again and again and again until one of the staffs (finally) asked them to stop.

“It’s like there’s a new world up there,” Aiba speaks while he’s glancing up the now orange sky.

Aiba’s right and Ohno isn’t sure what might really happened up there. Maybe it is the feeling that it gives, the twenty seconds of floating midair that makes whatever he or Aiba had on their bodies disappear. Like all the bad vibes they had had floated away in the space.

“It is.”

“Next time, we’ll bring Sho,” Aiba half-jokes while Ohno finds himself laughing at the thought of Sho up in the space.

“I’d like to see that though we have to persuade him.”

“Thank you for coming with me.” Aiba, leaning closer, tells in a soft tired voice on the car as they make their way home.

“No, I should be the one thanking you.” Ohno whispers back. When Aiba does not reply, Ohno knows that other has already fallen asleep.

“Sleep well.”


End file.
